


husband material

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Steve and Tony are married. There's no logical explanation for them to still be using ridiculous, tinder-style pick-up lines. (Aside from, you know, Tony's utterly and completely whipped for Steve's laugh)(bad flirting)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	husband material

“I’ve lost my phone number,” Tony starts, leaning over the kitchen counter, “can I have yours?”

“I’m sure you can just hack something and get it,” Steve replies, kissing him good morning.

Clint, as usual, throws his orange peel at them. He’s not particularly averse to the L-word, hell, sometimes it’s even sweet. He is, however, averse to mom and dad of the team flirting at eight AM. He doesn't understand, they’re already _married_ , they have utterly no use for shitty, tinder pick-up lines, but lo and behold, shitty tinder pick-up lines seems to be how they operate.

He almost misses it when they were at each other’s throats for violent reasons. Almost. 

-

“Heya darlin’,” Steve starts, on the phone. He only ever pulls out the Brooklyn accent when he’s in trouble or he wants something, mostly because he knows that Tony’s ludicrously turned on by it.

“What did you do.”

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“Famous last words, baby,” Tony says, even as he tugs on his shoes.

“Sixteenth precinct,” Steve admits.

“I’ll be there.”

It’s not news anymore when Steve Rogers gets arrested, mostly because he’s less a criminal and more a guy who likes to go to protests a lot, and various precincts in New York are used to seeing Tony Stark come in.

“Are you the parking ticket,” Tony says, walking up to the holding cell, “because you have _fine_ written all over you.”

“Mr. Stark,” Officer Jefferson says, unlocking the gate, “I may just have to arrest you for a line like that.”

“Well,” Steve says, letting out all the kids before him, “couples who go to jail together stay together!”

One of the kids groans and pings a hairband at him, which he, infuriatingly, catches and pings back smugly. 

-

“Hey baby,” Steve greets, pressing a kiss to his hair as he places a box of pizza next to his schematics. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Tony says, turning in his chair to face Steve, brightening when he sees him, then grinning gleefully when he clocks that he has pizza. 

“You know me so well, darling,” Tony starts, “I was in the mood for pizza… a pizza you!”

Steve laughs, and kisses him again and Tony knows that he gets razzed constantly for the awful lines, but he’ll gladly be made fun of by all the beings in the multiverse, to hear Steve laugh happy and unabashed, and kiss him, smiling, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189416119586/husband-material) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
